


Electric Hammer to the Heart

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: (pre-most of the canon anyway), Again, Angst, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Dies, Canonical Character Death, Gen, It's all angst, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pre-Canon, Reggie Peters Appreciation Week, Reggie lives, Sunset Curve Era, and, it hurts okay, lyrics as a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week Day 5: AUOrWhat might happen if Reggie lives instead of Bobby
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Electric Hammer to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very, very sorry.

Reggie waves to Luke, Alex, and Bobby as they  leave the Orpheum.

Usually, he’d go with them. Reggie isn’t often one to miss a chance  to hang out with his friends .

Today is just a little different. He wants a bit of time to himself to take it all in.

They’re playing at the Orpheum. Tonight. In just a couple hours. 

Soon, Sunset Curve will be a household name. At least, that’s what they all hope for. Sunset Curve will be huge. Known nation or maybe even  worldwide .

All they  have to do is play. Play their music and let those listening do the work to (hopefully) make them famous.

They just  have to play their music. The music that brought them together and bonded them so close with one another. The music that might have even kept them alive.

They get closer to the time when they're supposed to go on, and Reggie starts to worry.

It can't take that long for them to get hot dogs, could it?

Maybe they just got caught up. Maybe they went someplace a bit farther away to eat.

Reggie tries to convince himself that it's nothing, that they're fine and will be back soon, but he can't shake away that nagging doubt from the back of his head. The doubt that maybe, maybe, not everything is fine.

Maybe something is wrong

The longer he waits, the  more sure Reggie becomes that something is wrong. They wouldn't take this long. They wouldn't be so late. 

They wouldn't do this to him. 

Reggie tries again to convince himself that everything is fine, but his heart begins racing. He turns to Rose - who is still wiping down the tables with the Sunset Curve T-shirt that Reggie gave her over her shoulder.

"Have you seen them come back yet?"

His voice betrays his panic.

Rose shakes her head, glancing towards the doors that they exited out of maybe an hour ago. 

"Have you gone out and looked for them? They could be nearby."

Reggie shakes his head and walks towards the door. 

He steps into the alleyway behind the Orpheum and looks around, but doesn't see them anywhere. 

He heads towards the street, hoping that maybe he'll see them coming.

But they aren't there.

They're nowhere in sight. 

He hears sirens in the distance. It's not necessarily an odd sound. Sirens always happen around here, when someone is injured or even dying. It's a tragedy, but never a personal one to Reggie.

It's when he sees the ambulance, with lights shining brightly atop it, speeding past that Reggie starts to realize that those sirens aren't just a normal sound for him tonight. Maybe this time, it is a personal tragedy.

His entire body fills with dread. 

No.

No, it can't. It's not... It... It...

No. 

Luke.

Alex.

Bobby.

They... they were...

Reggie falls to his knees. 

He knows what this means, but he desperately wishes that he doesn't. He wishes he could go back only an  hour and keep them from leaving. 

He can't even move. He barely realizes when someone comes up from behind him and places their hands on his shoulders. 

"We just got a call," Rose's voice whispers. Reggie hears, but he doesn't really listen. "But you already know, don't you?"

Reggie nods. 

"Oh, sweetheart," she breathes and crouches down, wrapping her arms further around him.

Reggie holds onto her arms as if it's the only thing keeping him from going off after them. 

He's shaking, he's sobbing, he's losing everything he cares about. 

He can't do this. He can't stay here.

He's weak, he's afraid, he's a coward.

But he has to leave. 

Reggie pulls out of Rose's grasp and runs. He just runs, far far away, hoping that maybe, if he runs far enough, he can escape this. He can escape this loneliness, this emptiness, these feelings, this tragedy.

Only, he can't escape.

It's with him.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess, this has the potential to be multi-chapter?? i probably won't add onto it unless enough people want. so let me know if you want it to be continued!
> 
> tumblr: @you-are-constance
> 
> please no swearing in comments


End file.
